1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers arranged to temporarily support and transport articles such as a building or a portion thereof over a highway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type may be seen in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,050 issued Apr. 22, 1975.
The present invention relates to an improvement in that it discloses a trailer with an extensible sub-frame movable outwardly from one end thereof and means on the other end of the frame for elevating said other end so that the trailer and the extension form an elongated ramp such that a building or the like may be moved thereon and the trailer returned to a horizontal position for over the road travel.